


cum along for the ride

by revenblue



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (which gets like no focus whatsoever but oh well), Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Vore, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cloaca, Come Inflation, Come Kink, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mental Himbofication, Multiple Orgasms, POV Third Person Limited, Satire, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Unrealistic Sex, creative use of Perry's tail, is it cum addiction or is the sex just that good?, this was a nightmare to tag, who knows? not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: hienz and perry have the sex





	cum along for the ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyOctopus/gifts), [ringwinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringwinning/gifts).



> Alt. title: "AU where Corru is a hentai addict". I promise I don't normally write like this.
> 
> I'd like to thank the r/fanfiction and Perryshmirtz discord servers for helping me tag this monstrosity, plus Ring and Tiny in particular for _enabling_ me (and Ring in particular for pushing me to put my name to it).
> 
> This is all on you.

After a long hard day of thwarting, Heinz stumbled to his bedroom, flicking on the light to find...

Perry the Platypus, splayed on his bed in the classic "fuck me like one of your French girls" pose, already sweating milk from anticipation. The agent ran a teal finger through it, bringing it to his bill to suck and moan and swallow like it was something _else_ Heinz couldn't help but think of.

Pulling off his clothes in one motion, for the _fourth_ time that day, Heinz and his monster cock took a flying leap and landed dick-first in Perry's tight platypussy.

Taking his tiny nemesis in his huge hands, Heinz slammed him down on his thick cock, using him as nothing more than a living cocksleeve. More milk poured out over his fingers as he rammed into the platypus again and again, taking what he'd been denied for so long.

Perry screamed as the man pumped twelve years worth of hot cum into his platypussy, filling him to bursting.

"Look at you," Heinz murmured, pulling his monster cock out of the platypus's now-gaping hole, watching it pull at empty air. "Perry the Cumapus. That's you."

True to his new name, Perry the Cumapus's platypussy twitched, oozing out a dollop of cum onto his tail.

Heinz tsked disapprovingly, waggling a finger in front of the agent's glazed eyes. "Wasting my cum? We can't have _that_ , Perry the Cumapus. But I know just the thing." He reached around to his own pucker, pulling out the thick cherry red plug he'd been wearing all day, groaning at the gnawing emptiness. "This'll keep that cum right where it belongs."

The plug, thicker even than Heinz's monster cock, slid right in to fit snugly inside, where Perry the Cumapus's scrabbling fingers couldn't dislodge it.

Wrapping his long fingers around the agent's throat, Heinz lifted him to his knees with a grin, already hard again. "Ready for round two, Perry the Cumapus?" He took his cock in hand, nudging the tip against the soft platypus beak in front of him "Open wide."

Obediently, the platypus's mouth opened, tongue lolling out, clearly desperate for more of Heinz's thick cock. Who was Heinz to argue with that?

He slapped his cock onto Perry the Cumapus's tongue, thrusting gently until the platypus realised he was supposed to be doing something and closed his mouth around it, eyes shut and sucking like his life depended on it.

"Fuck," Heinz gasped, curling his hand around the back of the sex agent's head. "Like that, Perry the Cumapus. I want to feel my cock in your thrussy. And use those cute little paws too, you have them for a reason."

Moaning, Perry the Cumapus obeyed, running his palms over the monster cock before taking it as deep as it would go, thrussy distending under Heinz's hand from the size of it. His paws, he curled under Heinz's huge balls, rolling them around in his tiny teal fingers.

Heinz threw his head back in ecstasy as the sexapus pulled back to lap at his leaking slit. No woman could make him feel _this_ good, he was sure of it.

Another thrust, two, and he forced Perry the Cumapus's head down on his thick cock, filling him with cum from the other end, so much that it overflowed his thrussy to pour out of the corners of his mouth and onto his chest fur, mixing with the platymilk still oozing out of him.

Pulling out, Heinz aimed the last of his load onto the face and hat he'd longed to tarnish for so long. Perry the Cumapus was _his_.

Anything he wanted, he knew the sexapus would give it to him, no other goal in life but to serve his new master. So eager to please, was Perry the Cumapus, full of cum and still asking for more, no matter how depraved.

And yet, he longed for more.

Running a hand over Perry the Cumapus's cum-streaked fur, he mixed their fluids together as he traced the new shape of him, the fur stretched tight over his round belly. "You're so perfect like this, Perry the Cumapus," he breathed, pressing the bulging stomach just hard enough to make the sex agent squirm and moan under him. "So full of my cum." His hand traced lower, to where the plug still stretched the sexapus's platypussy wide, the cherry red base stark against his teal fur.

Perry the Cumapus writhed as Heinz traced a finger around the edge of his platypussy, begging wordlessly for release like the sex-addled cumapus he'd become.

Instead, Heinz leaned closer, putting his lips to the sex agent's earhole.

"I want you inside me," he groaned, taking his monster cock in his hand and rutting into it, spraying precum over his nemesex. "All of you. Slide you in so you're fucking me with your whole body like you're a cute little platydildo. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Perry the Cumapus?"

A desperate moan tore from the sexapus's throat as he bucked his hips, tiny teal paws rubbing cum into his fur.

Heinz smirked. "You like my cum, do you?" At Perry the Cumapus's eager nod, he eased the plug out, replacing it with his monster cock before anything could leak out. "How about I give you some more? I'm sure there's still room."

Lifting the sex agent's hips before he could answer, Heinz fucked his loose platypussy fast and hard, sending cum gushing out around his thick cock to spill over his new living toy.

"You're a _greedy_ little fuckapus aren't you?" he groaned as his balls tightened under him. "Why didn't you tell me you were _full_? All this cum's going to go to waste, Perry the Cumapus, but that's what you want, isn't it? You want to cover yourself in my cum."

Perry the Cumapus nodded again, eyes squeezed shut.

Dragging himself out of the loose platypussy, Heinz tapped a finger against his sexypus's bill. "I think you have enough already, don't you agree?"

With no other choice, the sex agent whined in reluctant agreement. Tiny teal paws scooped up the cum pouring from his gaping platypussy to smear into his teal fur, mixing it with the platymilk still oozing from his heaving chest. His hat lay discarded beside him, the last remnant of his former life, tossed aside as he embraced his destiny as a willing sexapus. Every halting breath sent another wave spilling from his swollen belly until he lay in a puddle of it, moaning as he sucked pawfuls from his fingers.

Heinz watched with bated breath, fingers shoved deep in his ass, thinking only of how much more _full_ he'd feel with the slicked-up sexapus sating the deep gnawing hunger in his ass. Fingers weren't enough. No matter how much he tugged and pulled at his stretched hole, they couldn't satisfy his ass hunger. Even the thick plug, now abandoned beside him, had only taken the edge off his need. He needed his nemesex and he needed it now.

Bending forwards, he took his cum-slicked sexapus in his large hands. To his delight, Perry the Cumapus didn't struggle, merely shuddering in anticipation for what they both knew was coming.

One breath, two...

"Fuck," Heinz gasped as the sexapus slid easily into place, snug inside his tight ass. He'd never felt so damn full.

Perry the Cumapus's still-free tail twitched against his leg. Smiling, he scooped the cumstained fedora off the mattress and set it on his head. Now they were truly one.

As one, they lay back on the bed, hands behind their head. Their tail curled around their monster cock, squeezing and sliding and teasing the tip, fondling their balls, slick with cum.

Heinz groaned, sliding a hand down his sweat-slick skin to his puckered hole, working his fingers into his new platypussy. Deep in his ass, Perry the Cumapus squirmed against Heinz's sensitive prostate, bringing him to the best orgasm he'd had in his forty-seven years of life.

Cum sprayed from his slit like a firehose, the force of it shattering the lightbulb above him, painting every surface white as his ass muscles clenched and rippled around his willing platydildo.

Finally spent, Heinz rolled over and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> So the origin of this is the Perryshmirtz server('s nsfw channel) discussing a _really_ odd smutfic that was more hilarious than arousing, and I got inspired to try shitposting along the same lines... ignoring my ten (10) open wips in the process *facepalm*
> 
> Side note, Perry's a trans guy here bc I forgot to give him a dick. Whoops.


End file.
